


I'll Never Leave You

by PixelPrincessFluffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chapter 1 sucked, F/M, Hiyoko is a brat as usual, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Kaede Sings You'll Be In My Heart, Kaede is a good girlfriend, Nightmares, Spoilers, Spoilers for chapter 1, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPrincessFluffy/pseuds/PixelPrincessFluffy
Summary: Shuichi has a terrible nightmare and feels very insecure.





	I'll Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written quite a while ago after a nasty conflict with a friend. Said conflict has since long been resolved, but I'm still pretty proud of how this turned out.
> 
> And this contains major spoilers for Chapter 1 of Danganronpa V3. Which I am still very salty about to this day.

“Well, at this point it goes without saying, but you all voted correctly! The blackened who killed Rantaro Amami is the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu!”

_No… No, it can’t be true!_

“Even after I’m gone… my wish will still be here.”

_It just can’t be true!_

Ear-piercing screams. The clanking of chains. An eerie piano tune. And the sound of a lifeless body being crushed.

That was all he remembered.

_DON’T LEAVE ME!!!_

 

....

 

“DON’T LEAVE ME!!!” Shuichi screamed as his eyes shot open. His arms flailed around, desperately searching for something to cling onto. His hands hit a soft surface, and his fingers tightly coiled around it as his breathing hitched. He blinked slowly before looking around and realizing where he was: right in his own bedroom. Shuichi’s breathing slowed down, and he let out a deep sigh.

_Thank God it was only a dream._

Shuichi felt something shift next to him and heard a small moan. He looked to his right and noticed Kaede stirring in her sleep. Her eyelids opened as she sat up, and a small yawn escaped her lips. She turned to face her boyfriend.

“Shuichi, what’s going on?” she asked sleepily. She opened her mouth to say something else, but instead she was greeted with Shuichi grabbing her face with his hands and crashing his lips against hers. Needless to say, Kaede was shocked by the sudden kiss, but she eased back and allowed him to take control, cupping his face in her hands in return. After what felt like hours, Shuichi broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kaede’s, still panting. Kaede couldn’t help but notice how sweaty his forehead was.

“You’re alive…” he gasped. “You’re alive…” Kaede tilted her head quizzically, confused by her boyfriend’s words.

Then she saw the anguish in his eyes.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” she whispered caringly, wrapping her arms around Shuichi’s thin frame. “It was just a bad dream, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m right here.” She stroked Shuichi’s back and kissed the top of his head. Shuichi’s ragged breathing began to slow down, the feeling of Kaede’s lips on his head and her fingers dancing across his spine soothing him.

Curiously, Kaede peered behind Shuichi to look at the alarm clock near his bed. 4:44, the neon green numbers read.

“Shuichi, it’s so late. Please try to go back to sleep,” Kaede gently requested as she laid herself and Shuichi back down on the bed.

“O-okay…” Shuichi buried his head into Kaede’s neck and pulled her closer. Kaede took Shuichi’s left hand into her right and intertwined their fingers. Focusing all her attention on Shuichi, she began to sing a soft melody.

_“Come stop your crying, it will be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don’t you cry”_

Within minutes, the sound of Kaede’s melodic voice lulled Shuichi into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

…

 

“Wow, Shuichi, you look worse than Mikan without her makeup. Or just Mikan in general.” Shuichi grumbled and took another bite of his sandwich, trying to ignore Hiyoko’s remarks. Normally he could tolerate the short, mouthy blonde and her rude comments, but today he wasn’t in the mood for her typical brattiness. He could feel himself starting to nod off already, and his eyelids lowered as his head tilted forward. “HEY, WAKE UP!” Hiyoko yelled, startling Shuichi. He jerked his head back as Hiyoko tried to poke at the bags under his eyes. “Geez, what’s your problem anyway?”

“None of your business,” Shuichi replied frustratingly as he moved a little further away from Hiyoko. The traditional dancer girl scooted a little closer to him in return, a big smile on her face. Shuichi knew it wasn’t genuine.

“Was it a bad dream? I bet it was a bad dream. Heh, guess that lousy mechanic isn’t the only one who gets ‘em.”

“It wasn’t a bad dream.” Hiyoko cackled loudly, irritating Shuichi even more.

“Wow, you really suck at lying, you know that?” Shuichi sighed.

“What, have you been spending time with Kokichi or something?” Hiyoko ignored the question and pried further.

“Oh oh oh! Lemme guess!” Hiyoko waved her hands in the air. “Was it about your girlfriend?” Shuichi grumbled. “I knew it! It was about Kaeidiot Bakamatsu!” 

“Don’t call her that,” Shuichi mumbled, barely audible.

“Hey, it’s true! Anybody would have to be a real idiot to go out with you.” She snickered. “Too bad it was a nightmare and not a wet dream you had about her, huh? That would’ve been soooooooo embarrassing.” Shuichi made no response. Hiyoko tapped her index finger against her chin. “Y’know, it would be a real shame if Kaeidiot just dropped dead or something, huh?” Shuichi’s eyes widened and his head jerked up.

“W-what are you saying?” he asked nervously. Hiyoko failed to contain her laughter.

“Nyeh heh heh, I knew it! Kaede totally died in your nightmare, huh? Aw, that must’ve sucked seeing the big cow you bang every night croak before your eyes!” Hiyoko continued to laugh. Shuichi balled his fists, almost ready to lose it completely.

“I’m done here,” Shuichi declared. He grabbed his tray and hurryingly left for another table. He finally found one in the corner, away from the rest of the crowd. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down. Shuichi reached for his sandwich and took another delicious bite.

“Wouldn’t it be so hilarious if Kaeidiot got crushed by a giant piano or something?” The sudden shrill voice in Shuichi’s ear caused him to nearly choke on his sandwich. He coughed and gasped until he could finally breathe again.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone already!?” Shuichi nearly shouted, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

“Duh, cuz I wanna find out what your nightmare was all about! The juicy stuff that goes on in your head!” Hiyoko grabbed a strawberry from Shuichi’s tray and tossed it into the air. “Anyway, think about it for a minute. Your girlfriend, the big pink strawberry…” She caught the strawberry in midair and dangled it above the table by its leaf. “Hanging by a rope around her neck above the piano. Just like a strawberry hangs by a vine. ‘Oh woe is me!’ she’d cry. ‘My one regret is not being able to play one last song for my boy toy Sucky Sigh-hara!’”

“Stop it…” Shuichi felt his breath start to hitch and his heartbeat race faster and faster. He couldn’t let his anxiety take control, not today. Hiyoko continued with her demonstration as she dropped the strawberry onto the table.

“And then, as she lets out her last dying breath, she drops onto the piano keys…” Hiyoko, pounded her fist onto the strawberry. “And the lid of the piano squashes her to make strawberry jam! Squishy squishy squishy! Hahahahahaha!”

“I SAID STOP IT!” Shuichi screamed and slammed his fists against the table. Startled, Hiyoko nearly lost her balance and pounded the strawberry a little too hard, causing it to squash. Strawberry jam splattered all over Shuichi and Hiyoko’s faces as several bystanders watched. For a minute or two, nothing happened. Suddenly, Hiyoko broke into choked sobs before bursting into tears.

“I… I was just trying to have a little FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!” Hiyoko wailed. It was a routine that Shuichi was all-too familiar with after spending time around Hiyoko and her classmates. Her crocodile tears no longer fooled him, but that didn’t stop him from being any more irritated at her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat somehow managed to stop Hiyoko’s crying, and both she and Shuichi turned to see Kaede, who was standing a ways away from the table with a concerned look on her face. Hiyoko’s sad expression immediately changed into a delighted one.

“Oh Kaede, I’m so happy to see you!” She pointed at Shuichi and scowled. “That nasty no-good son of a bitch Shuichi hurt my feelings! All because I was just teasing him a little!” Hiyoko sniffed a little bit, and Shuichi covered his face with his hat. Kaede strolled up to Hiyoko…

… And proceeded to slap her hard on the cheek.

“I heard everything you said, Hiyoko. And I’d appreciate if you’d stop mocking my boyfriend. Why do you have to be so cruel and morbid all the time?” She grabbed Shuichi’s wrist firmly and pulled him out of his seat. “Let’s go, Shuichi.” Confused and a bit relieved, Shuichi followed Kaede out of the cafeteria. Hiyoko watched them leaved and scoffed once they left.

_Stupid fat strawberry bitch, who does she think she is anyway? What does Sucky even see in her? And what does she see in him? Guess they were made for each other after all._

Hiyoko looked at Shuichi’s abandoned tray, and her eyes lit up when she saw that there were more strawberries.

“Yummy!” She grabbed all of the strawberries and munched on one happily as she returned to her seat.

 

DaNgAnRoNpA

 

Kaede continued to drag Shuichi away from the cafeteria, though her grip was a bit looser than earlier. She spoke not a word, and her head was turned so Shuichi couldn’t see her face. Once they were a good distance away from the cafeteria, Kaede turned to face Shuichi and her expression softened. Her hand let go of his wrist and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Are you okay, Shuichi?” Kaede asked, concerned. Shuichi looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Kaede sighed and shook her head.

“Hiyoko’s right, you are bad at lying.” She grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb and tilted his head so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “What’s wrong, Shuichi? Is that nightmare still bothering you?”

“I-It’s not about the nightmare…” Shuichi averted his gaze to the floor and started to sob. “I’m a coward, Kaede. I can’t do anything on my own, I rely on you too much. I don’t deserve to be with someone as brave and kind and beautiful as you.” Kaede grabbed Shuichi’s face and glared at him sternly.

“That’s not true, Shuichi. Don’t ever think you deserve less than what you have, because you don’t. And you’re not a coward. You’re one of the smartest, most dependable people I’ve ever met, and I wouldn’t be where I am now if it wasn’t for you.” She softened her hold on his face. “And you don’t rely on me too much, Shuichi. We’re a team, right? We’re all about working together.” Her fingers trailed down his face and arms until her hands were in his. Shuichi shuddered at Kaede’s gentle touch. “And you know what us being a team means?” She laced her fingers with his. “It means I’m never going to leave you no matter what. I’m always going to be by your side, and nothing could ever separate us. Cross my heart.” She let go of one of Shuichi’s hands and drew an X on her chest. With her now-free hand, Kaede curled her fingers around the back of Shuichi’s head and moved closer to kiss him. Shuichi’s eyelids shut as he leaned into the kiss, and he swore he was going to pass out from all the love that was swelling in his heart.

“K-Kaede…” Shuichi gasped when he and Kaede finally parted for air. “T-thank you… What would I ever do without you?” Kaede chuckled and poked Shuichi in the nose.

“Luckily you won’t ever have to think about that. Now how about we go get some ice cream together?”

“That sounds nice…” Shuichi smiled as Kaede lead him to the exit of the hallway, knowing that they would always be there to support each other no matter what.

_I’ll never leave you either, Kaede._


End file.
